The objectives of this project are: to isolate and identify deoxyribose-containing compounds other than DNA from normal and tumor tissues; to determine the metabolic sequences in which these compounds are involved and whether these sequences are the same in normal and cancer tissues; to isolate DNA from subcellular structures other than nuclei; to study the physical and biochemical properties of extranuclear DNA; to determine the relationship between nuclear and extranuclear DNA in carcinogenesis.